If I Don't Tell You Know
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: SongfiicOneShotUmi y Cleff. Lo he guardado por dentro por demasiado tiempo, y ya no puedo más, sé que éste amor quizá no me lleve a ningún lado, se que quizá mi corazón se romperá en mil pedazos, pero es que si no te lo digo ahora...


If I don't tell you know (Si no te lo digo ahora)  
  
Autora: Princess Lalaith  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Oooh...  
  
I've kept it inside, for the longest time. (Lo he mantenido dentro, por el  
mayor tiempo)  
  
And I can't keep keeping it in. (Y ya no puedo seguir haciéndolo.)  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Un hombre joven y muy guapo se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación observando el mundo que los rodeaba. Tenía los ojos azul-grisáceo y el cabello lila, llevaba puesta una túnica azul marino con bordados en morado, era alto, por su aspecto no parecía tener más de 25 años, y por su mirada, parecía estar muy concentrado en algo.  
  
"Hoy amanece, como todos los días. El sol brilla, las nubes pasan por el cielo, el viento sopla suavemente, llevando el aroma de la primavera hasta el último rincón. Aquí en Céfiro el clima es perfecto, sólo llueve lo necesario, y siempre se ven hermosos arcoiris. Y los volcanes, las montañas flotantes, el campo verde y el amplio mar con esas cascadas tan increíbles. Pero para mi no hay cascadas más increíbles que las de tu cabello, ni mares profundos que los que veo cuando me pierdo en tu mirada.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
All this love that's inside my Heart. (Todo este amor que está dentro de mi  
corazón.)  
  
Maybe it's safer not to say that I care, (Quizá es más seguro no decir que  
me importa,)  
  
Maybe this road won't lead me anywhere. (Quizá éste camino me lleve a  
ningún lado.)  
  
But... (Pero...)  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Quién iba a pensar que yo, un poderoso hechicero, se iba a enamorar. Amor...esa palabra es tan extraña, tan nueva para mí. Es un pensamiento, un sentimiento. Lo he mantenido oculto por tanto tiempo. Que no sé cuánto más pueda seguir así. La primera vez que la vi me pareció que eran una linda niña con miedo, que trataba de ocultarlo detrás de una mascara de mujer sabia y confiada. Pensar en todo lo que tuvo que pasar; yo sabía todo lo que ella iba a sufrir, y no hice nada por evitarlo, me conformé con mantenerme a la distancia, observándola en una pantalla mágica.  
  
El guapo joven suspiró, recordando más cosas.  
  
"Después de que Alcione la hirió la primera vez me preocupé tanto... Aunque quise fingir que mi preocupación era como la de un padre hacia su pequeña hija...en realidad, dentro de mí ya empezaba a crecer un sentimiento más allá del cariño paternal...era amor...amor verdadero. Pero decidí ignorarlo, enterrar ese sentimiento. Después de todo yo sabía que ella volvería a Mundo Místico tan pronto como terminara su misión. Así que me convencí a mi mismo de que lo que sentía era algo pasajero y la dejé ir. Y justo cuando parecía que me había convencido a mi mismo que no había sido real, ella volvió, y me demostró lo contrario.  
  
"Cuando ella llegó la segunda vez se veía muy cambiada. Aunque físicamente seguía siendo igual, tan hermosa como siempre; ya no se mostraba fría e indiferente, ahora parecía realmente querer mostrarse como era ella realmente. Esa niña hermosa, sensible, tierna, madura y valiente, esa niña de quien yo me enamoré.  
  
El joven niega con la cabeza.  
  
"Yo sabía que debía decirte lo que sentía. Que debía confesarte mis sentimientos. Pero tenía miedo. A tus ojos yo debía ser sólo un gran hechicero, el que te dio armaduras y magia, el que trató de consolarte cuando te sentías triste, el que siempre permanecía de lado a la hora de luchar; con un cuerpo de niño de diez años, pese a haber vivido siglos. Nunca supe demostrarte cuanto me preocupaba por ti, cuanto temía por ti, temía que te hicieras daño, que murieras, y que nunca tuviera la oportunidad de confesarte mi amor. Y mi miedo pudo más que el sentimiento, y te perdí otra vez.  
  
El rostro del joven denota enojo, tristeza, frustración, todo a la vez.  
  
"Siempre me pareció que lo más seguro era permanecer a un lado, sólo preocupándome por ti en silencio; no fueras a descubrir mis sentimientos. Sé que es ridículo, que quiera confesarte lo que siento, y a la vez prefiera mantener el silencio. Es que esto es tan extraño para mí, estoy tan confundido. Sé que es muy probable que esto me lleve a ningún lado, que si sigo este camino sufriré más; pero es que no conozco otro camino. No existe un mapa que pueda mostrarme qué camino tomar para poder llegar a tu corazón.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
If I don't tell you now... (Si no te lo digo ahora...)  
  
I may never get the chance again... (Quizá nunca vuelva a tener la  
oportunidad)  
  
To tell you that I need you, tell you what I'm feeling. (De decirte que te  
necesito, decirte lo que siento.)  
  
If I keep these feelings in. (Si mantengo estos sentimientos dentro,)  
  
And if I don't say the words... (Y si no digo las palabras...)  
  
How will you hear what's inside my heart? (¿Cómo escucharás lo que hay  
dentro de mi corazón?)  
  
How will you know that? If I don't tell you now. (¿Cómo lo sabrás? Si no te  
lo digo ahora.)  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Esta vez el guapo joven de cabello lila llevaba una capa azul con bordados en distintos tonos de azul y gris sobre su túnica.  
  
"No podía creerlo cuando la vi. Nuevamente frente a mi. Físicamente ha cambiado mucho, ahora es una mujer hermosísima. Al principio me sorprendí de verla así, pero cuando me miró y con una sonrisa pronunció mi nombre, supe que era ella. Esa sonrisa, esa voz, y esos ojos, azules y profundos como el mar, son inigualables. Juro que en ese momento me sentí como un niño pequeño que se ha metido al mar porque desea explorarlo y tarde descubre que no sabe nadar.  
  
El joven observó a su alrededor, había anochecido ya, hacia rato que la cena había terminado, él de inmediato había decidido ir al Salón del Trono para él ese era el mejor lugar para aclarar su mente y pensar bien las cosas.  
  
Al cabo de un rato, la mirada del joven cambia, queda serio, decidido.  
  
"Finalmente lo he decidido. Debo decirte lo que siento. Sé que me será muy difícil reponerme si me rechazas, pero no puedo seguir viviendo con esto dentro, y no quiero que si algún día vuelves a irte yo me quede con el arrepentimiento, de que nunca fui sincero contigo. Además, si no te lo digo: ¿cómo sabrás tú lo que siento? Y ¿cómo sabré yo si tú sientes lo mismo?  
  
Parece ponerse un poco nervioso mientras se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta de la Sala del Trono, para lentamente abrirla y salir.  
  
"Esta es mi decisión. Debo hablar contigo. Debo mostrarte todo lo que hay en mi corazón, porque si no lo hago, no creo poder soportarlo, este sentimiento es demasiado. Necesito decírtelo... necesito que me escuches... necesito que lo sepas.  
  
-Umi te amo...  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
I'd give anything to be in your dreams. (Daría lo que fuera por estar en  
tus sueños.)  
  
And I can't stand standing by. (Y no puedo seguir aquí sin hacer nada.)  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Una hermosa joven, de ojos azul profundo como el mar, y cabello azul resplandeciente que cae suelto sobre su espalda, como el agua en las cascadas; ataviada con un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas con bordados azul cielo en el cuello, mangas y orillas, y zapatillas también blancas. Se encuentra sentada en un banco, frente al tocador de la recámara, cepillando suavemente su cabello, parece melancólica.  
  
"Que día ha sido este. Cuando Hikaru dijo que ahora si podríamos volver a Céfiro creí que tenía sus esperanzas demasiado altas. Aunque debo admitir, que secretamente, yo deseaba con todo mi corazón volver. Que sorpresa me llevé cuando el milagro se cumplió. Tanto lo había deseado, pero aún así no había esperado que realmente se cumpliera. Cuando vi las montañas flotantes, los volcanes, el campo verde, y el hermoso mar; el gran castillo cefiriano, sentí una gran alegría que inundó mi corazón.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
With this dream that's inside my Heart. (Con éste sueño que está dentro de  
mi corazón)  
  
Maybe I'm only gonna make a mistake. (Quizá sólo voy a cometer un error.)  
  
And there's a chance maybe my heart will break. (Y probablemente mi corazón  
se romperá.)  
  
But... (Pero...)  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
La joven observa su reflejo, mientras recuerda lo sucedido apenas horas antes.  
  
"Y aquí estoy otra vez. Después de tanto tiempo. Después de que creí haberte olvidado. Ahora sé que no es así. Ahora sé que aún te amo. Cuando te vi, no podía creer que eras tú; es decir, la última vez que te vi no parecías tener más de diez años, aunque bien sé que eres mayor. Pero ahora cuando te vi, con ese cuerpo de hombre joven, apuesto, de inmediato sentí que perdía el control. Mis piernas parecieron no querer sostenerme, mi cuerpo se sentía separado de mi cabeza, mi respiración se volvió entrecortada, y mi corazón empezó a latir cada vez más rápido, tanto que estaba segura que podías escucharlo.  
  
Niega con la cabeza a la vez que suspira, con un dejo de tristeza.  
  
"Pero parece que ni siquiera me viste. Estuviste callado todo el tiempo, apenas si nos saludaste. Pero bueno, debí haberlo esperado; después de todo, desde que te conozco siempre has sido así, frío, distante, indiferente a tantas cosas. Y tienes tus razones, eres el hechicero más poderoso de Céfiro, tienes cosas importantes de que preocuparte, y una niña como yo no está entre esas cosas.  
  
"Pensar que una vez estuve a punto de decirte lo que sentía por ti. Lo había decidido, había eunido el valor necesario para hacerlo. Pero en el último momento te vi ahí, altivo, importante, y me sentí pequeña a tu lado, sentí que lo que yo pudiera decir no valía lo suficiente como para que tú lo tomaras en cuenta.  
  
"Éstos sentimientos. Yo necesito decirte lo que siento. Sé que quizá sea un error, sé que si lo hago quizá se me romperá el corazón. Pero estoy dispuesta a intentarlo, estoy dispuesta a tomar ese riesgo, por este sentimiento, por este profundo amor que hoy siento.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
If I don't tell you now... (Si no te lo digo ahora...)  
  
I may never get the chance again... (Quizá nunca vuelva a tener la  
oportunidad)  
  
To tell you that I need you, tell you what I'm feeling. (De decirte que te  
necesito, decirte lo que siento.)  
  
If I keep these feelings in. (Si mantengo estos sentimientos dentro,)  
  
And if I don't say the words... (Y si no digo las palabras...)  
  
How will you hear what's inside my heart? (¿Cómo escucharás lo que hay  
dentro de mi corazón?)  
  
How will you know that? If I don't tell you now. (¿Cómo lo sabrás? Si no te  
lo digo ahora.)  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Umi se había puesto de pie; y por unos momentos permaneció de pie frente al espejo.  
  
"Este sentimiento tan profundo en mi corazón. Sentimientos que ya no caben dentro de mí. Nunca pensé que tanto amor pudiera caber en un corazón. Es tanto que me extraña que no se haya roto ya, dejando ver todo lo que hay dentro de él, dentro de mí.  
  
Entonces ella finalmente salió de la recámara.  
  
"He tomado una decisión, esta noche te confesaré todo mi amor. Finalmente siento suficiente valor para ir frente a ti y decírtelo todo de una vez, no sé si algún día me vuelva a sentir así. Es mejor aprovechar mientras dure, porque sé que esto no se repetirá. Fuu me dijo un día que las oportunidades doradas se dan sólo una vez, y nunca más vuelven a ocurrir. Quizá, sólo quizá, ésta sea mi oportunidad dorada, tengo que aprovecharla.  
  
"Tengo tanto miedo. Miedo de que una vez que esté frente a ti no me atreva a hablar y sólo haga el ridículo. Miedo de que te lo diga y me rechaces, me digas que para ti sólo soy una niña, o que te has decidido y a quien amas es a la hermana de Presea y no a mí. Son tantos miedos; pero si no los enfrento ésta noche, no lo haré nunca. Y entonces de nada me servirá haber renunciado a mi vida en Mundo Místico para vivir aquí, porque cada día será peor, el tormento, tortura de verte y no tenerte. Suplicio de no poder decirte cuanto te quiero...te necesito...de no poder verte a los ojos y decirte:  
  
-Te amo Cleff...  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
How will you know you're inside my soul? (¿Cómo sabrás que estás dentro de  
mi alma?)  
  
Oh it's driving me crazy. (Oh me está volviendo loco)  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
El guapo joven de cabellos lila y ojos azul-grisáceo, Guru Cleff, el hechicero más poderoso de Céfiro. Llegó finalmente frente a la puerta de una de las recámaras de huéspedes. La puerta a la recámara que le había sido asignada a la mujer que él amaba. Ya tenía su mano en el pomo de la puerta, cuando se detuvo.  
  
"No, mejor no. ¿Qué dirá ella si yo entró a su habitación a mitad de la noche? Podría enojarse conmigo, decirme que soy un pervertido o algo así. O incluso es posible que ya esté dormida. Si, ya se debe haber dormido. Quizá lo mejor sea esperar hasta mañana por la mañana. Entonces podremos hablar con calma.  
  
Suspira con resignación mientras se da la vuelta, con aire derrotado.  
  
"Es que si no te lo digo, nunca sabrás lo que siento. Si nunca llego a tener el valor para hablarte con la verdad, la verdad de mis sentimientos, siempre me seguiré escondiendo. Pero ¿cómo expresarte mis sentimientos? ¿Cómo decirte que estás clavada en mi corazón, en mi mente, en mi alma?  
  
-Todo esto me está volviendo loco.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
'Cause you don't see... (Porque tú no ves...)  
  
You're the world to me. (Eres el mundo para mí.)  
  
I'm so afraid to say the way that I feel. (Tengo tanto miedo de decir lo  
que siento.)  
  
But... (Pero...)  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
La hermosa joven de ojos y cabellos azules, Umi, la que fuera la Guerrera Mágica del Agua. Caminaba lentamente por un pasillo del castillo, iluminado solamente por la luz de las estrellas y la luna, que se filtraba a través de las ventanas. Llegó a una bifurcación, donde debía girar a la izquierda para poder llegar a la habitación de aquel a quien tanto amaba. Pero en el último momento cambió de opinión, y tomó el camino de la derecha.  
  
"Mejor no. Si entro a su habitación de esta manera, y a esta hora de la noche pensará que algo está mal, que estoy enferma, o que soy demasiado infantil (que le tiene miedo a la oscuridad o algo así). Además, no quiero que se vaya a molestar porque lo interrumpí con algo, o que lo desperté. El que yo esté despierta a ésta hora de la noche, no significa que él también tenga que estarlo.  
  
Mientras Umi seguía caminando pasó frente a un portal, la entrada a uno de los jardines interiores del palacio. Era un jardín grande, hermoso, con un gran árbol, muchas flores y un pequeño lago. Ella entró, una vez que llegó cerca del lago se quitó los zapatos, se sentó en una roca plana, y metió sus pies en el agua.  
  
"Quizá con esto se me enfríe un poco la conciencia. Debo aprender a pensar las cosas mejor antes de actuarlas. O después podría arrepentirme. Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Si se lo digo quizá me rompa el corazón y me arrepienta toda mi vida, pero si no se lo digo mi corazón no soportará tantos sentimientos y se derrumbará y aún así me quedaré arrepentida por el resto de mi vida.  
  
-¿Qué hago? ¿Siento o pienso?  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
If I don't tell you now... (Si no te lo digo ahora...)  
  
I may never get the chance again... (Quizá nunca vuelva a tener la  
oportunidad)  
  
To tell you that I need you, tell you what I'm feeling. (De decirte que te  
necesito, decirte lo que siento.)  
  
If I keep these feelings in. (Si mantengo estos sentimientos dentro,)  
  
And if I don't say the words... (Y si no digo las palabras...)  
  
How will you hear what's inside my heart? (¿Cómo escucharás lo que hay  
dentro de mi corazón?)  
  
How will you know that? If I don't tell you now. (¿Cómo lo sabrás? Si no te  
lo digo ahora.)  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Umi seguía sentada sobre la piedra plana, cuando una brisa empezó a soplar, movía sus cabellos suavemente, pero al mismo tiempo empezó a darle frío. Después de todo lo único que ella llevaba puesto era el vestido blanco. Umi se abrazó a si misma en un intento por cubrirse del frío, aunque obviamente no estaba surtiendo efecto. Umi estaba a punto de rendirse al frío y ponerse de pie cuando sintió como un súbito calor la envolvía. Una hermosa capa la envolvía, pero algo la hacía pensar que no era sólo la capa lo que le daba calor, sino la persona que la acababa de cubrir.  
  
-C...Cleff... -tartamudeó Umi.  
  
Guru Cleff pensó que el tartamudeo era por el frío.  
  
-No deberías estar levantada tan tarde, -dijo Guru Cleff preocupado. -Te vas a enfriar.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que...bueno yo...yo no podía dormir... -murmuró Umi.  
  
En ese momento Umi movió la mano intentando acomodarse la capa, y en el intento su mano quedó sobre la de Guru Cleff. Al instante Umi se sonrojó hasta las orejas. En un momento que distinguió un poco su reflejo en el agua enrojeció aún más y se volteó; moviendo el pie para que su reflejo no se viera bien.  
  
"Ésta es mi oportunidad. Pensó Guru Cleff. "Ella está aquí. Estamos solos. Es el momento perfecto.  
  
"La oportunidad. Pensó Umi "¿Será que Fuu tenía razón? ¿Será ésta mi oportunidad dorada?  
  
Lentamente Umi volteó a ver a Guru Cleff a los ojos. Guru Cleff también la miró, se perdió en esos ojos profundos. Era como si ambos estuvieran enganchados a la mirada del otro.  
  
-Cleff... -murmuró Umi en voz tan baja...casi inaudible.  
  
-Umi... -murmuró Guru Cleff al mismo tiempo.  
  
Eran tantos pensamientos, tantos sentimientos, que ambos tenían pero no estaban seguros si el otro los compartía. Tantas cosas que deseaban decir y confesar, pero sus labios no podían pronunciar ni media palabra. Era como si el destino les quisiera hacer una mala jugada, al darles el momento perfecto para confesar sus sentimientos, y en el último momento no les permitiera hablar.  
  
Pero a veces, cuando los sentimientos son tan profundos, las palabras sobran.  
  
Umi se inclinó lentamente, apoyándose un poco en su brazo izquierdo, y besó los labios de Guru Cleff. Fue un beso suave, corto, dulce, que intentaba decir lo que las palabras no podían.  
  
Guru Cleff miró a Umi en silencio.  
  
-Yo...lo siento...sé que no debí... -tartamudeó Umi separándose de Guru Cleff, y enrojeciendo, apartó su mirada. -Perdona.  
  
"Fue un error, un maldito error. Pensaba Umi Una voz sonó en el fondo de su cabeza: "Maldita sea, Umi ¿cómo pudiste pensar que ésta era tu oportunidad? Ahora realmente lo has arruinado todo. ¿Qué va a pensar él de ti? Marina reflexionó "¿Qué va a pensar de mí?  
  
-No hay nada que perdonar. -dijo Guru Cleff en ese momento.  
  
-Pero yo... -comenzó Umi.  
  
-Tú hiciste lo que yo he deseado hacer por tanto tiempo. -murmuró Guru Cleff en voz baja.  
  
-Yo hice...lo que tú... -tartamudeó Umi.  
  
Pero no pudo terminar su frase, pues Guru Cleff se inclinó hacia ella y cubrió sus labios con los de él. No hicieron falta más palabras. La verdad era más que obvia.  
  
"¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡¿Estás loca?! Gritaba la voz en la cabeza de Marina. "¡Debes pensar mejor las cosas antes de actuar. "Ya estoy cansada de pensar. Pensó Marina. "Ahora sólo quiero sentir, sus labios contra los míos, sus brazos rodeándome, su amor...  
  
"Por primera vez veo todo claramente. Pensó Guru Cleff. "Ya no estoy confundido. Sin darle más vueltas, ahora conozco mis verdaderos sentimientos, y los de ella. "¿Y si te deja? Preguntó una voz en la cabeza de Guru Cleff.  
  
Guru Cleff se apartó un poco de Umi, y la miró directamente.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Umi, un segundo había pasado y ya extrañaba sus besos.  
  
-No me dejes... -murmuró Guru Cleff en un susurro.  
  
Umi se sorprendió mucho, tenía frente a ella al hechicero más poderoso de Céfiro, el hombre al que ella amaba, y que además la amaba; pero ésta vez no lo veía ni seguro ni confiado, sino más bien nervioso, temeroso.  
  
-Nunca lo haría. -respondió Umi abrazándose a él, acercó su rostro al oído de él. -Te amo Cleff...  
  
El mundo a su alrededor se transformó en cuanto escuchó esas palabras. Ya nada más le importó ni le preocupó. Todo era casi perfecto, pero faltaba una cosa:  
  
Guru Cleff se acercó al rostro de su amada.  
  
-Yo también te amo Umi... -murmuró él en voz baja.  
  
Y nuevamente, sus labios se unieron.  
  
Ahora si, todo es perfecto.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Ohhh... If I don't tell you now. (Ohhh... Si no te lo digo ahora.)  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Fin.  
  
Aquí tienen mi segundo Songfic de "Magic Knight Rayearth" Se me ocurrió cuando escuché una canción que una amiga me recomendó. Así que, éste fic está dedicado para ti Melina. Espero que te guste, y a todos los demás que lo lean también.  
  
Si tienen dudas, comentarios, críticas(constructivas por favor), felicitaciones, sugerencias, o desean pedir un Songfic en base a otra canción u otra pareja, siéntanse libres de comunicarse conmigo al mail de: princess_lalaith@yahoo.com yo leeré sus mails con mucho gusto y trataré de complacerlos.  
  
Y siguiendo el protocolo tengo que poner aquí que los personajes de "Magic Knight Rayearth" no me pertenecen a mí, sino a las Clamp. La canción "If I don't tell you know" la canta Ronan Keating. La idea central de esta historia, el guión, y la traducción de la canción, si me pertenecen. Ésta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro.  
  
Gracias.  
  
Adieu. 


End file.
